Deseo mortal
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [CreepyPastas - JeffTheKillerxJaneTheKiller] Pelea con sabor al deseo de sangre, mucha sangre, de muerte y tortura por cumplir una venganza. Una danza sangrienta en medio de la noche, una danza interminable que perdió poco a poco su inicial significado. Quién sabe si algún día acabaría, quién sabe si al final el instinto no les haría ceder...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de las CreepyPastas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo me tomé la libertad de utilizarlos a mi propio gusto.**

* * *

Deseo mortal

La tarde empieza a oscurecer cuando su sonrisa se agranda. El cuchillo da vueltas en su mano derecha. Se encuentra sentado sobre el respaldo de un banco en aquel parque desierto. Los columpios se mecen creando un chirrido, el viendo mueve su cabello, le roza las mejillas, aquellas cicatrizadas.

Su falsa sonrisa marcada parece lo suficiente real, es que se encuentra sonriendo de verdad.

Ella pronto llegará.

El reloj se hace escuchar, anunciando las diez. Lo mira con recelo en lo que acomoda su largo y sintético cabello, surcando sus finos dedos por sus mejillas, admirando sus ojos a través de los orificios de la máscara, máscara que logra hacer parecer blanca su piel. Rutinario para ella admirar su faz cada noche antes de salir.

Debe revivir su odio y sus ganas.

Las ganas de pelea y sangre, especialmente sangre.

Admirando las cicatrices que las quemaduras dejaron sobre su antes suave piel. Ojos oscuros le devuelven la mirada, ojos llenándose de tales ganas.

Se voltea, va en dirección a la cocina abandonada. Platos sucios y sillas tiradas, manchas de sangre que le recuerdan algunas batallas pasadas. Toma una cuchilla y la guarda en su cinturón.

Él está sentado aún, observa la luna adornar el cielo. Su sonrisa no se borra ni disminuye. Siente el viento distinto. Está por reaccionar cuando el helado filo de la cuchilla se posa en su cuello. Su sonrisa entonces se agranda aún más. Le llega el olor ajeno y sacude la cabeza como si fuese un gesto de resignación.

—¿Qué forma es esa de saludar a un viejo amigo?

La cuchilla presiona. Su sonrisa se borra. Levanta la mano libre hasta tocar el rostro que se posiciona sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara. Acaricia entonces el plástico y el pelo, desciende las manos al cuello delgado y firme con la misma lentitud y cautela con que la presión del filo aumenta en su cuello.

Ignora y a la vez no las suficientes cosas.

Sabe que tiene ganas de voltearse y ver correr sangre, sabe que ella busca lo mismo. Intuye que solo lo intenta alargar, porque el encuentro pronto va a surgir.

Empuña cuchillo, apartando el ajeno, voltea y se impulsa con un pie desde el respaldo del banco, arroja el arma y sujeta con ambas manos el cuello de Jane, pasado el sonido seco al caer. Termina a horcajadas sobre ella, presionando más y más, intentando dejarla sin respirar. Una sonrisa sádica adorna su rostro, una risa descontrolada e hilarante abandona su garganta.

Jeff se descuida, Jane libera una pierna, flexiona la misma para asestar un rodillazo justo en la entrepierna. Lleva ambas manos al pecho contrincante, termina ella sobre él ahora. Su cuchilla en el cuello otra vez, teniéndolo desarmado y a su merced. Las manos de él extendidas hacia los lados, su sonrisa imborrable y los ojos abiertos…mirándola.

Sus expresiones no se ven, solo hay una máscara que deja sus ojos al ver. La boca pinta en negro pequeños labios, su respiración se agita de forma repentina y toma la otra arma blanca, la ajena, presiona más la propia. Él sabe que ella sonríe.

Porque sí, lo hace, porque con el pasar de los días quizá comenzó a pensar demasiado. Las ganas de verle sangrar hasta la muerte estaban patentes, incluso acrecentaban cuando recordaba los rostros sin vida de sus padres, cuando recordaba cómo el fuego la encendió y arruinó.

Recuerda esa sonrisa diciéndole que había sido un favor.

El odio y sentimiento asesino que la invadió. La rabia ante la máscara y peluca que vinieron como regalo de un anónimo al hospital. Su cara… Quién sabía cómo era que cada vez se acostumbraba más a la piel pálida y las ojeras pronunciadas, oscuras, las cicatrices, tanto de las ampollas de alto grado como, todavía peor, aquellas de la noche en que despertó y vio cómo dos ojos la miraban desde arriba.

Cómo el cuchillo rasgaba la comisura de sus labios.

Una sonrisa falsa y forzada. La última cosa que pudo soportar.

Allí las heridas estaban, irreparables, imborrables. Ahí estaba el culpable debajo de su cuerpo, con su sonrisa ensanchada y regalándole la mejor oportunidad para terminarlo todo. Pero todavía así, ¿qué quedaría después?

Se puso de pie, con ambas manos ocupadas en armas, se alejó unos pasos y arrojó un cuchillo, que se enterró en la tierra justo a un lado de la cara del chico.

—Jane the Killer… —Se sentó, quitando su arma del suelo y volviendo a levantar la mirada. En parte se sorprendió al verla otra vez, eso era un gesto nuevo.

—Jeff the Killer —respondió. Máscara en mano, dejando a la luz su piel blanca cual porcelana, sus ojos enmarcados con las ojeras negras y las cicatrices que le hicieron dejar su casa hecha un desastre con la última visita de quien tenía en frente.

Irónico que a ambos les hayan llamado igual. Más porque haya sido gracias a un civil que reconoció al asesino y la descubrió a ella por primera vez.

—Te ves casi tan hermosa como yo.

La máscara cayó al suelo, Jane se arrojó sobre él.

La recibió, justo para sujetar ambas manos lejos de sus puntos vitales y acercar su rostro al de ella. Centímetros de separación y persistente sonrisa sádica. Una mirada seria carcomiéndolo como nunca. Se zafó una extremidad y dio un codazo en las costillas, una carcajada salió de la boca del asesino.

Su brazo fue sujetado por ella, mientras que recibía un codazo justo al final del cuello. El dolor le hizo sentir escalofríos. Pero más pronto de lo esperado, logró revertir la situación, dejándola a ella como lo había sujetado hasta entonces. Solo que sin golpes o torturas. Recibió una mirada asesina por el rabillo del ojo.

—Me debes un favor.

E hizo presión, Jane jadeó de dolor. Jeff sonrió.

—Hora de dormir.

—Todavía no —giró su cuerpo por completo y nuevamente su codo viajó a asestar un golpe al cuello ajeno. Armas blancas olvidadas cuando la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, o eso creyó él hasta que la punzada de dolor le atravesó el brazo izquierdo, seguido del ardor que logró hacerle chirriar los dientes.

¿Habría alguien más con quien podría mantener tal lucha?

Era como un juego sin final. Pelear hasta desfallecer o hasta que alguno fuera gravemente herido. Fin del combate y verse a los pocos días, recuperados.

Una mano en el cuello masculino, manteniéndolo presionado contra el suelo. El cabello negro desparramado y la sonrisa más grande que lograba mostrar cada vez que ella ganaba. Aunque era un sentimiento distinto al de ganar

Jane sabía que ya no se trataba de venganza. Jeff sentía haber logrado su punto inicial: encontrar quien lo siga y mantenga en pelea. Porque en la otra vida, Jane lo miraba de lejos, como cualquier vecina, en esta, ambos compartían la excitación y adrenalina que les provocaba el dolor del combate. Sentir dolor propio por no poder sentirlo ajeno.

Sonrisas delirantes, miradas sádicas y asesinas. Olor a sangre impregnando el ambiente. Incluso el sabor de lágrimas de duelo durante los primeros encuentros.

Ese día caía la máscara por fin. Se vertía la sangre de Jeff como tantas otras veces. Ella apenas entonces notó el sabor de la suya recorrerle la mejilla, una gota de la misma cayendo sobre el rostro ajeno.

Un corte poco profundo debajo de su ojo, relamió la sustancia de sus labios sin despegar la mirada de su contrincante. Jeff simplemente le observaba, como si la herida en su brazo repentinamente no fuera nada, con la intensidad calándole los huesos.

El brazo sano se elevó, la sujetó por el cuello de su remera, empuñándola y tirando de ella hasta que, nuevamente, quedaron a pocos centímetros sus rostros.

El calor de la respiración agitada sobre su cara, la adrenalina manteniéndola alerta y el cuchillo goteando sangre en su mano. Una lamida a su mejilla que le produjo asco y a la vez escalofríos. Cicatrices de las mejillas rozándose entre sí, boca casi pegándose a su oreja.

—Nos veremos en otra, _hermosa_.

La observó a lo lejos, sentado donde siempre, el cabello cubriéndole parte de la cara, sus dientes al relucir. Cada día se negaba más a dejar de sonreír. El brazo le dolía, ni negarlo, pero allá la veía llegar, lentamente caminando por en medio de la calle. Como alma perdida en la niebla y penumbra.

Un cuerpo escuálido y con cabello mucho más corto que el mismo. Ella tardó más en recuperarse.

No supo en qué momento volvió a tener el filo en su cuello, rutinaria forma de iniciar. Solo que esta vez, al levantar la mano para sujetar su cara, directamente dedicó un roce a las cicatrices provocada por la _bella_ sonrisa dibujada por manos propias.

Una venganza perdida entre recuerdos olvidados. Sed sangrienta interminable. Orgullo y lujuria en cada paso, golpe, roce o palabras cargadas de sarcasmo y maldiciones.

Quién sabía si algún día acabaría, si alguno se cansase y terminase por ceder a la tan tentadora muerte en manos del otro. Algún día en que el filo simplemente dejara un tajo en la garganta de Jane o la cuchilla entera terminada enterrada en el corazón de Jeff.

La hizo hermosa, quizá todavía por la poca compasión que abundaba en él a la hora de verla allí sentada y amordazada. Quizá porque vio en ella un reflejo de su anterior ser, aquel reprimido y hecho ovillo que comenzó a dejar al aire debido a las peleas que comenzaron a acontecer en la ciudad.

Quién sabe si no fue por ver de su parte una reacción diferente al rechazo.

Buscaba soltarla, lo había logrado gracias a la venganza. Ahora le quedaba disfrutarla, probablemente hasta que el martirio se vuelva aburrido como sus vidas anteriores. O hasta que terminen cediendo a la otra sed que embargaba sus seres cada vez que entraban en el campo visual del otro.

Momentos en que los ojos verdes de él miraban, con destellos de algo no tan pequeño, los castaños de ella. Cuando el momento en que quedaban suspendidos, pausando el siguiente golpe y la tensión los embargaba, casi no podían evitar los bajos instintos.

Sería otra historia que perseguir o una que sigue a la par.

Marcaría también el final de la danza sangrienta en medio de la noche, en un parque abandonado donde cualquiera los puede ver pero nadie atrapar. Lugar en que las venganzas son olvidadas y los golpes mortales llaman.

¿Quizá?

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado. :)**

**Dejen sus comentarios. **


End file.
